Oh The People You Meet On The Street
by Hiei'sTreeHuggingGirlfriend
Summary: Our 2 new characters, Maharba and Matari, meet our most famousYYH characters, Kurama and Hiei. Soon after they meet, they must prepare for battle. I'm not very good at writing summaries so just read okay?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEPS!My name is Hiei'sTreeHuggingGirlfriend and I am your author/narrator YYYYYAAAAYYYY! or you can call me HTHG.

AtakOf RandmHarbrshOfEvilishDOOM-I'm here too. I'm ARH!for short!

HTHG-WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!

ARH!-being a nusense! - smiley face-

HTHG-Today is going to be a long day...

ARH!- 4 u anyways . . . I'm here 2 disrupt the natural flow of ur story!- evil laughter-

HTHG-...OKAY. Anyways you read the story.

Disclaimer: ARH!- since HTHG hasn't been taught the art of putting up disclaimers i shall put it up 4 her 2day and save her from the almighty suing! YYH is not owned by HTHG nor by myself. But she does own Matari and Maharba so stay away from them!

Chip 1! On Valentine's Day

Matari and Maharba walked down the street panting from training with each other. The two girls looked _almost_ exactly alike. They both had long brown hair , but Matari's hair was extremely wavy and Maharba's hair was straight. It was Valentine's Day but Matari and Maharba were currently single and decided to spend the night together. They were, after all, sisters. Matari looked at the ground in deep thought. She sighed. They walked side by side as if they were best friends. Ahead of them walked two boys and Matari being lost in thought hadn't seen them coming. Maharba moved out of the way but Matari just kept on walking.

" Matari watch out!" Maharba said but it was to late. Matari collided with the two boys.

" Sorry!" Matari said frantically, helping one of them to their feet. The boy she helped up had red hair and green eyes and was wearing a school uniform. He appeared to be very intelligent.

" Its quite alright." he said kindly. She turned to help the other boy up. This one had black hair that defied gravity and rusty red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and pants and also had a white headband around his forehead. He seemed very dark and sinister and said nothing.

" Hello." said Maharba cheerfully. " Sorry about her. We were training earlier and she must have been lost in thought, right?" turning to Matari.

Matari nodded confirming it was the truth. The girls looked at each other knowing one thing. They knew these guy's weren't any regular dudes. These were some serious dudes, with some serious spiritual powers man. ( HTHG- STOP CHANGING MY STORY ARH! ARH-smiley face-)

" Who are you?" asked Matari. She was curious about these people and wanted to know their names before they went further into discussion.

" I'm Kurama." said the red-headed boy. He looked over at the other boy. He looked back without blinking. " This is Hiei." Hiei continued staring at Kurama. Matari and Maharba looked at one another in confusion. He added " Hiei doesn't talk much."

" Ohh!" they said together.

" Did you say you were training?" Kurama asked.

" Yes." answered Maharba. Matari decided to explain.

" We didn't have anything to do today so we decided to spend the day together. We do some martial arts and we went to practice." Both girls grinned.

" Really? How good are you?"

" I'm okay. I could be better though." Matari answered. " I need to improve though . . ."

" I'm awesome! My spirit energy . . . "

" Maharba! I don't think you should have said that."

" Well, whatever. Judging by their own spirit energy they probably knew about it already."

" You have a point there. Sorry."

" Hey," Maharba said, swinging her arm around Matari's shoulder. ", thats why I'm here! To make sure you don't do anything stupid. Ohhh . . . we forgot to introduce ourselves. How rude of us! I'm Maharba and this is my younger sibling Matari."

" You guys want to come walk with us?" asked Matari. " Most school's have a dance tonight and everyone else is celebrating Valentine's Day by doing something romantic."

" Why do you ask so many personal questions, Matari?" Maharba asked. Matari shrugged. Hiei still wasn't talking, although he was watching with mild interest.

" Why don't you talk Hiei?" Matari asked.

" I'm a man of few words."Hiei replied finally saying something. Kurama was impressed by Matari. Most people couldn't get Hiei to say anything when he just met them.

"You need to open up more." Matari commented. "How is anyone suppose to get to know you if you don't say anything? It would be really hard."

"Hn." he said following them.

"You seemed very interested in what you were thinking about, Matari. What were you thinking about?" Kurama asked. Matari stopped where she stood. The others turned around wondering why she had stopped as Maharba realized what she was thinking.

" You weren't!"

" I was."

" Mom and Dad told us not to . . . !"

" I know! I know. ' Don't worry about it.' " she said in a mocking tone of voice. " I've heard that enough already! I personally don't care anymore. If I hear that line one more time I'll , I'LL . . . !" Suddenly her demonic powers awakened. Her hair grew and her eyes turned red. Maharba tried to calm her down and slowly she returned to normal.

" Lets keep an eye on those two." Hiei whispered to Kurama. " There is a strange demonic aura around them both."

" I know." he whispered back. Matari had returned to normal. (AN-normal as in the way she was before she got all demon like. I myself don't believe being 'normal' is possible. If you want to know more visit my profile.) She was muttering something to herself as they continued walking. They eventually came to a park and continued their walk. The crescent moon hung high in the night sky. Matari and Kurama looked at various flowers, trees, shrubs, ect. When they were in the center of the park they stopped. Kurama had gone to find roses, Maharba went to find a tree to climb, Hiei found a bench and sat down, and Matari decided to find a place to think. She found a field with tall grass. She ran, bounced, and rolled down the hill until she came to a stop. When she did she got on her back and looked at the sky._' The sky is so beautiful tonight.'she_ thought. Hiei,using telepathy,listened to every word she thought. '_Especially the moon. Its really pretty tonight . . . DAMN!'_she scolded herself. '_What am I! Some kind of romantic!'_she sighed. '_Well, I got 2 new friends. I think so anyway. Kurama's nice, but its hard to find out about Hiei. He's so quiet. Guess I can't blame him.'_ Hiei wondered what she meant by this. Matari began humming a tune.

HTHG- I'm going to end it here. Please R and R. OHHHH . . . . go easy on the flamez if you have any. I'm a new and **VERY** sensitive person.

ARH!- and if u decide u want 2 flame anyways ur gonna have 2 deal w/me! and u don't want that!

HTHG-- backs away slowly-


	2. Getting to know each other?

I'm back . . . YyYyAaAaYyYy! I know . . . you people are mad because I didn't update sooner. I'M SOOO SOOORRRRYYYYY! I suck at typing so ARH! Has been typing for me. thinking : THANK YOU! ARH! Isn't in the computer room so i get to talk to ya without her constant interruption . . . .

Then again , your not here to listen to me gibber gabber so you go and read the next chapter while i babble on.

BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, . . .

Disclaimer:Oh yeah . . . i have to write a disclaimer. Well i do NOT own YuYuHakasho. This includes Hiei and Kurama. However i do own Maharba and her sister Matari.

Getting to know each other – chip 2!

Maharba had found the perfect tree to climb in. She found a branch to sit down on and looked around. ' I should bring my sketch book next time I'm here.' she thought, ' I could draw something from all this scenery.' She could see Hiei on the bench to her left and Matari in a grass field to her right, . . . wait . . . where's Kurama! She looked over at the rose garden where Kurama had been before. He wasn't there. He wasn't with Hiei of Matari and wasn't in the other rose gardens either.

" Hello!" came Kurama's voice from below her. Sure enough, Kurama was at the bottom of the tree.

' Okay . . . how did he get there when he was **there** a couple of minutes ago?'

" Hello!" she called back. ' . . . maybe he . . .ohhhhh screw it.'

" What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Oh . . . nothing really. Just hanging out." she joked climbing down. It took a while for her to get down. She had chosen a VERY difficult tree to climb. She was very good at climbing, which made it easier for than most people.

When she got to the ground Kurama said, " If you fight as well as you climb you'd be a hard rival."

" Okay. What's up?" she questioned.

" Ohhh . . . nothing." he said pulling out a rose.

" Ohhh, really?" she said slyly, pulling out a fire stone.

" Is that a fire stone?" Kurama questioned.

Maharba nodded a little surprised by his reaction.

" May I see it?"

" Sure. But what for?" she said handing it to him.

" I've heard of fire stones before, but have never actually seen one." he commented. " Where did you get this?"

" If your talking about that one it's been in my family so long not even out grandmother knows where we got it." she said. " I've found a cave with tons more up-to-date stones. I could show you it sometime if you like." Kurama handed the stone back to her and were silent for a moment.

---:-----:-------:

' Guess I can't blame him.' Matari thought. Hiei wondered what she meant by this. He leaned forward as Matari began to hum a tune. ' I don't talk to people unless they know how hard its going to be.' Hiei was confused. ' After all, I am kind of sensitive. I have special needs. Even now tears roll down my face.' tears formed at her eyes. ' Stop it! STOP YOUR CRYING!' she shouted to herself. ' Your too old for that. Ohh . . . damn! I'm always beating myself up . . . I always tell myself " Your pushing yourself too far." but I never listen. Not to mention all the deaths in my family. . .' Hiei gave a small gasp. He hadn't expected so much pain and suffering that she caused herself. ' My dog, grandmother, and father's friends.' she sighed. She continued staring up at the sky. ' Why is this hell hole I call my life so complex, and why will the pain in my heart not heal?' A tear rolled down her face. She rolled up into a ball and began to sob softly. Hiei stopped listening then. He had to think over what he had just heard.

:---;;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---

Maharba and Kurama began to walk through the park together. Kurama pointed out various flowers and their names. Maharba listened intently. Aster, daisy, violet, dahlia, carnations, chrysanthemum, and roses. ( He went into a lot of detail on roses, and yes, all the flowers named are real flowers.) Maharba also began to tell about different fire stones. Kurama, also listened with great interest.

" . . . one of the most powerful fire stones is the blue fire stone." she continued. Kurama looked over at her. He seemed more interested in this stone than the others.

" Does it have certain powers inside it?" he asked.

" Yes, it does. Some of the powers you can get from it are beyond imagination . . . but there is a catch." she said. " Hey! How did you know it had special powers locked within?"

" Well, ahh . . ." Kurama was trying to cover something up. Maharba was almost positive about that.

" Your hiding something. Your acting to skittish and nervous for you not to be." Maharba looked at him. " I'll take a guess and say that your a demon. But not just any demon. I'll say Yoko Kurama lives inside you."

" How did . . .?"

" I overheard some other demons talking in the street. I really must learn to keep my wolf ears out of other peoples business." she said as she grew wolf ears, claws, fangs, and a tail. She walked closer to him. " This is my . . .well . . . lets just say I had some physical changes." she smiled, exposing wolf fangs. " I wouldn't say its my true self, but another form of mine."

;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;--;;;---;;;---;;;---;;;---

Matari had finished crying and began to look about. This place was so peaceful. Her soul was at somewhat peace. She sighed. She wanted her soul to be at peace and harmony fully, but it seemed impossible for her.

Suddenly something rustled behind her. She got up and bounced back. A demon, she noticed it wasn't very strong because of the small demonic aura it was emitting. She began running toward the forest. ' I'll have the advantage there.' But then, Hiei suddenly appeared.

" Hiei!" she said looking back. Hiei had gone in for an attack and killed it, but there were more coming from both sides of him. Matari grabbed a bow she had brought behind her back. She focused her spirit energy on the place the arrow would have been. It appeared in seconds and she fired it right away. Hiei had already killed the other two demons, but more demons just kept coming. Matari yelled: " Hiei! Get out of the way!" Hiei looked over at her. She moved her head upward as if to say jump. The second he did Matari shot another arrow. Every demon that had been there was gone. When it was done Matari looked up and began to howl.

" Well, this is part of me." Maharba said. Her fangs and claws disappeared. " Don't ask me why, but I like my ears and tail out in the open." she twitched her ears and gave a wave of her tail. They continued walking.

" So you knew I was a demon?"

Maharba nodded.

" I heard about the stones on the demon black market." Kurama said.

" I go to the demon black market once a month. Lets me see whats being sold."

" Some small demons were talking of blue fire stones. Saying how they were priceless artifacts that could bring destruction to the living world."

" That isn't true." she told him. " Thats part of a legend . . . it has been proved impossible. It can however, bring destruction to many countries if used in the correct way. After all . . ." she twitched her ears. They could hear Matari's howling. Maharba listened closely. It was the sort of language they made in case they wanted to have a private conversation. Since Maharba was part wolf demon she taught it to Matari.

Matari told her: Been attacked by demons. Don't know why they did. Thought you needed to know.

Maharba howled back: Be there in a minute. Where are you at?

Matari answered: Where do you think? The field of course!

Maharba grabbed Kurama and dragged him behind her as she ran towards the field.

When she got there Matari was sitting on the ground and Hiei was sitting in a nearby tree. There was no sign that demons had been there. Maharba walked over to her sister.

" How did you fair?" she asked.

" I did better than usual but now my spirit energy is low. I might as well have a sign that reads ' I'm weak. Come kill me.' " Matari answered and then sighed.

" Well your not fighting for the rest of the day."

" Hell, its not like theres much of the day left." she said looking at her watch. It read 11:50 pm. " Its later then I thought it was . . . hey! Why are you half transformed?" she asked noticing the ears and tail.

" Ohh . . . just showing off." she answered smiling.

---;;---;;;;----;;;;---;;;---;;;--;;;--;;;--;;;;;---;;--;;;---;;;---

. . .BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH . . .(gasps for breath.) Oh, yer done? That didn't take very long . I only said blah for . . .(checks watch) 6hrs. Did ya like this chapter of the story? Did ya! DID YA!Please R+R. I will try to update a little faster with the chapter. BYE!


	3. Demon troubles

HTHG:HI ! I'm back.

ARH: so am i! -smiley face-

HTHG: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway thank u to the 2 ppl that reviewed me. Yay!

ARH: review her damn u!

HTHG: -slaps forehead- Yer so mean ARH!

ARH: what did i do? I'm only yelling at ur reveiwer's!

HTHG: Don't yell at them! Yell at the ppl that are reading this ,but not reviewing!

ARH: sorry reviewers. U guys r kewl! The rest of u suck!

HTHG: -smiles- okay. Go read now ppl.

Disclaimer: ARH: da da na na na. . . okay randomness. HTHG nor myself own anything o anyone in this here fic xcept Matari and Maharba. Da da na na na. . . quit readin' what i'm writin' and go read!

Chip 3! Demon Troubles

After Matari explained everything that happened, she and Maharba departed for home. Hiei and Kurama then decided to find a private place to talk.

" Both girls seem to have separated their spirit and demon energy's so they can activate them whenever they please." Kurama said to Hiei.

" How can you be sure?" Hiei asked, skeptical. " Separating demon and spirit energy is a difficult task. How do you know both of them are able to do so?"

" You have a point." Kurama admitted. " Matari doesn't seem to be able to control her demonic powers yet. She is able to control her spirit energy very well though."

" Judging by the spirit energy arrow she was able 2 create, she must have great control over her spirit energy. Her demonic powers are great, yes, but she is unable to control her powers once they become active." said Hiei.

" Maharba seems to be able to control both." Kurama said. " In the park she showed me her demonic self. She was able to keep the power in check without losing control. Her spirit energy seems to be at a high level. As for how well she controls it . . . we'll have to find out." Kurama walked into his house and Hiei headed where ever.

---

The next day Matari walked to school as she always did. She knew something or someone, was watching her. But she decided it would be fun just to play along. After all, what good would it do her if she took down this person in brod daylight? It would scream supernatural. She didn't need everyone to know she was a demon, not to mention wasting here spirit energy so early in the morning. No way was she that stupid. She went throughout the whole day with this person following her. The person watched even during school. He/She seemed to be following her from outside the building. ' Whoever this person is, their not hiding their demonic powers very well.

As she walked home she sighed. ' Just what I needed . . . ten tons of homework!' she looked up at the sky. ' Ah well, I'll have it done in a matter of minutes.' Someone suddenly threw a sharp object at her. She was able to jump out of the way and catch the object before heading for cover behind a brick fence. She was able to catcha couplemore that were thrown at her.

' Spears! To bad I don't have my bow. Only rookie bow users have spears. I would blow this guy out of his hiding place and kill him if only I had my bow. Lets see . . .' she looked around trying to find something she could use to fend this person/demon off. There were some rocks, leaves, twigs, a log . . . the leaves and log would work well. She looked over at the person that had been spying on her all day was. She knew he was still there. ( The person who has been spying on her is **NOT** shooting spears at her.) 'If your who I think you are then I won't have anything to worry about will I?'

' Show me what you got.' came Hiei's telepathic reply.

' I thought that was you.' she told him. She ran over to the log and collected some leaves. She put some of her spirit energy into both items and went into battle. The demon that was shooting spears at her was hiding in a bush a safe distance away. Fortunately, she could use the brick fence she was hiding behind to get closer to the demon. She began to slink along the fence. She focused her spirit energy on the log. It turned into a bow. She smiled. ' If this is my bow then maybe . . .' She focused on the leaves now. They gathered together and formed an arrow.

"Yes!" she said happily. She jumped onto the fence top and fired the arrow. It hit the demon directly on target. It let out a yell of pain. The leaves split apart and the log turned back to its original shape. " Nice thing about that is its good for the environment and it didn't take a lot of spirit energy." Hiei was still following her even though he hadn't jumped down from the tree. She continued home.

When she got there she said " Do ya want to come in? Or would you rather stay out here?"

' I think you know the answer to that.' he retorted.

"Alright, whatever you say. If ya need anything my room's on the first floor, farthest room from this enterance." she said walking in and closing the door behind herself.

- - -

Maharba had a demon to fight that day as well. During her lunch period she sensed a demon . She looked around trying to find out where it was. But there was so much activate going on in the room that she couldn't center in on the source of it. ' Oh well,' she thought 'not like I could do anything about it right now anyway. Too many people around.'

The next class period she sensed it again. It was stronger this time but, she still couldn't figure out where it was. ' Damn it! Not only is it disturbing my nap time but I _still_ can't figure out where it is.' She looked around yawning. ' Who here was also in my lunch period?' There was a boy she recognized and a group of preppy girls also.( Maharba doesn't like preps. They annoy her a lot.) Other then the teacher that had just walked in to speak with her teacher, no one else. She ruled out the boy. He had been on the other side of the cafeteria the whole time. That also excluded 2 of the 5 preps. This left the teacher and the other 3 preps.

When the demonic aura was gone she looked up.' Ohhh . . . Now I get to beat a teacher. I hoped that I would be able to beat 1 of the preps. Hmmm . . .' She began to plan. ' This is going to be fun.' she thought with a sinister smile.

- - -

" Excuse me, sir," she said running towards the teacher. School had finished. The teacher turned and looked at her.

" Yes?" he said. Maharba let him sense her demonic power for a second. It caused him to look about.

" What is it sir?" she said acting sweet and innocent.

" Its nothing. Now, tell me what you want. I'm very busy you know."

" Yes, but there's a fight going on outside and I was being a good little citizen and reporting it." ' I don't think that was very convincing,' she thought,' This really isn't my thing. Matari is much better at this than I am.'

" Well, we better go break it up then." he said. Maharba let him sense her demonic power again. Once again he looked about trying to find the source. Maharba pretended not to notice anything.

" I'll lead you there if you like." she said, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

" Lead the way." Maharba lead him through the back doors. Every so often she let the impostor sense her demonic power, but only for a second. He would look about and not know she was leading him into a trap.

" This way." she said. There was a small woods and a creek behind her school. She decided it would be the best place to fight him. No one would be able to see her become a demon or see their teacher getting beaten up by a student. (although she was certain they would have liked to watch.) She again unmasked and masked her demonic powers. The teacher looked around , bewildered. She smiled grimly. ' This is sooo much fun. I guess this is far enough away.' She looked back at the confused teacher. 'Just wait, fool. The real fun is about to begin.' The man was angry and losing his temper so she was positive he was being controlled by a demon. She stopped.

" Where is the fight at!" he demanded.

" Ohhh . . . don't worry. It's about to begin. Stay here, I'll go find where it is." she said running off. She slunk behind a tree near by. Her tail, ears, claws, and fangs appeared. Her close changed too. Her jeans turned into a pair of black pants. Her black shirt turned silver.

" Hey! If this is a joke you have a detention!" She heard the teacher shout. ' Yep. This is definitely a demon.' she thought. The teacher's voice sounded much too evil and confident to be a human. She cleared her throat and walked out of her hiding place.

"Come out of the human, demon! This is a demon fight so come out or be forced out."she said. Her voice had changed a bit. An evil smile spread across the demon's face.

" Hump. You going to make me!" he demanded.

"Okay if you want to be a wimp . . ." she began with a shrug.

"WHAT!"

" Well look at yerself. Hiding behind a human. Its pathetic. Maybe I should leave you. This seems like a waste of my time." she said turning around to leave. It became infuriated by her words.

"Alright, you want a fight! You'll get a fight!" It said jumping out of the teachers mouth. Maharba turned around but the demon was no where in sight. She lowered her head until she saw it. It was about the size of a bee! ' No wonder he was controlling the teacher. He's so puny I could step on him.' She bent down and picked him up. She went to get her backpack and put him into one of the smaller pockets in it. Her clothing changed back and she got rid of her ears, claws, fangs, and tail. Then she headed home.

Boton showed up when she was half way home.

" Hi Boton." she said boredly. " Got somethin' for ya." she pulled out the demon.

" I'll take him to spirit world." she said as she jumped on her broom. " By the way, can you act a little more interested in this? Its-"

" I know, I know! It just gets dull once in a while, thats all." Boton flew away.

That night Maharba and Matari went out to train again. They had some demon trouble, but they we're able to beat them easily.

" So we both had some demon trouble?" Matari commented. " Interesting . . ."

" Yeah. The demons we've been fighting are low ranked and not very intelligent. There's no way they're getting these things done on their own." Matari looked over at her, wondering what she meant. " No, these demons are too dim witted. Someone's controlling them."

" This could get interesting very quickly." Matari commented smiling.

---

HTHG: yay .We're done!

ARH: finally! Review u dumbass non- reviewers!

HTHG: PLEEAASSEE!- gets on knees and begins begging-


	4. its interesting READ IT DAMN U!

HTHG:HI! I'm back! ARH isn't here again so . . . yeah. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. It's just with school starting up again, I'm still trying to get used to the new schedule and classes and I've been short on time. I'M SORRY!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ( runs and hides.) Well you've all been waiting to read the next chip so go had and read it while I cower in fear of you.

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. I need to do a disclaimer. I almost forgot. Opps. Well, I do NOT own YYH or any of the characters in it cause if I did chaos would erupt around the world. Or maybe not. I dunno. ( shrugs ) Just go read peps okay?

CHIP 4!

The next few days they were still taking demons out every couple of hours.

" We have to stop this soon." said Matari. " If winter starts and we're still doing this, how are we going to fight them?" It was nearly the end of fall and winter snows made it much harder for them to fight.

" I know! But what can we do? Just go up to a demon and say: ' You! Take us to your leader!' No way! That would be way to simple." said Maharba.

" What we should do is try to find ways to practice winter fighting . . .or get some winter gear we could use as a weapon or something." Matari pointed out.

" That would work well, but most of the time you need to see your opponent to attack him, and if theres a blizzard we won't be able to protect ourselves."

" See is the key word there. What if we found a way to see something without our eyes?"

" Like practicing with a headband over your eyes?" Maharba asked.

" You know how blind people can't see with their eyes, but still know where people are in the streets. That happens because their ears take the place of their eyes. So, if we could do something like that but more effectively . . ."

" . . . then the demons would be history! Which I unfortunately have a lot of homework in." Maharba makes an angry face. Matari started laughing at this comment. Maharba soon followed suit.

When they got back to their rooms in their home they found envelops written to them.

Matari had ran into Maharba's room and when she saw the letter said: " You got the same thing?"

" Yep."

" It doesn't say who it was from." they opened the envelops together.

" Koenma!" Matari began to read it aloud:

" Matari,

We have a bit of a problem. The group called ' The Elite 5' have been sending demons around to assassinate anyone who has any connection with spirit world. Meet me on the outskirts of town. I'm also sending messages to Kurama and Hiei so expect to see them.

Koenma."

" Well, looks like you were right. Things are getting interesting."

" Lets go!" said Matari excited.

" Right!"

When they got near the outskirts of town Kurama showed up.

" You got the letter also I see?"

Both nodded.

" Where's Hiei?" asked Matari.

" Knowing him, he probably isn't going to show up." Matari's eyes lowered sadly. Kurama noticed this and quickly added, " He may still show up! You never know." Kurama said more seriously, " Hiei has always played by his own rules. No one can make him play their game unless he can see whats in it for him."

" Alright." Matari answered. ' So don't get your hopes up about seeing him.' she sighed deeply. Just then Koenma appeared from behind an oak tree.

" Glad you came." said Koenma. ( Koenma is still living in exile at this point.) " Where's Hiei?" he asked. They all shrugged.

" Dunno." Matari said, the only one giving an answer.

" So . . . who are the so called ' Elite 5'?" Kurama asked.

" The Elite 5 are an organization of five very powerful people. ( The name is pretty self-explanatory isn't it?) The first member is Henry Hinora. He's a major producer in black market weapons. He has been caught several times, but always seems to slip through our fingers. He isn't much of a fighter but is quite skilled when given a weapon of any kind."

" Hmmm . . ." Matari said insinuating she was putting more thought into this. Kurama was also thinking, but said nothing.

" Hold up! We need to know what their doing thats so evil and why their doing it." Maharba said.

" Right." Koenma started snapping Kurama and Matari out of thought. " They're trying to turn their group of five into six." Matari looked up with interest. Kurama and Maharba did the same. " There's a man going to their hideout to be admitted to the group. All these men know about spirit world."

" ALL about spirit world? As in all its strengths and weaknesses?" Matari asked. Koenma nodded.

" That can't be good." said Maharba. They all looked over at her. " Well, think about it. If they know the strengths and weaknesses they could easily decide to try and break in."

" I'm afraid its worse than that." Kurama said. " If I'm not mistaken the Elite Five are a well hidden but powerful group. Each are skilled at one of five. The five are swordsmanship, archery, weapons making and use, bronze knuckles, and the leader. The leader is the most intelligent and controls all of the others. What is the new members' name?"

" Tinashi Wakamoto." Kurama wasn't very surprised by this.

" I thought so. He's a fist to fist fighter, right?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded.

" Whats the problem with them teaming up?" asked Matari.

" If these six people were to team up it would be the most powerful alliance in all of spirit world," Kurama explained, " They could easily try to overpower spirit world's defenses and get into the gadgets spirit detectives use. Normally they wouldn't be extremely dangerous . . . that is unless they are wired to other machines to make them more powerful.

" What do we have to do?" Maharba asked looking very serious.

" Stop them from teaming up." Koenma replied simple.

" Question. Won't we need someone to delay the 6th member from showing up? If he shows up before or during a fight he could decide to help and put us at disadvantage." Matari piped up.

" Yeah, I realized that. I'm having Yusuke and Kuwabara delay him."

" How long do we have to prepare ourselves?"

" 2 weeks."

" 2 WEEKS!" Matari exclaimed.

" Yes. Thats why I'm telling you now. I want you to be ready for the best or worst for this. You need to know each others strengths and weaknesses.

" I'm actually surprised we didn't have to go fight these people now." Maharba said. " Most of the time we have to fight on short notice . We've never had 2 weeks to prepare for a case."

" Okay," Matari said trying to change the subject before they started arguing. " We need to know more about the people in the group. Like their abilities and what not."

Koenma explained about each member 1 person at a time. He had no information about the leader.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

HTHG- Your done! Yay! So did ya like it! PLEASE tell me you like it! So please R+R for me. Again I say thank you to the people that have reviewed me. They make me a very happy person. To those of you how haven't I have 1 question to ask you. WHY HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED ME YET! I plan on begging if you don't review me so please . . .( you can tell I'm desperate can't you? )


	5. training pt 1

HTHG:Hello! I'm back and trying to update faster now that I've gotten used to the school schedule now. Yay. ARH isn't here.( again ) I know . . . she's the funny one and all I do is talk. So I'm going to stop talking now so you can read the next chip. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Okay after one more thing. I do NOT own YYH. -mumbles- unfortunately. Okay, . . .I do, however, own Maharba and Matari. Now I'm going to quiet.

Chip 5

The next day Maharba and Matari trained hard for the next case.( Maharba won, being older and more experienced.) The next day they decided to take a break to get some energy back. Matari decided to go train by herself. She grabbed her portable CD player, a CD, and left to practice in the forest.

' _This is far enough._' she thought setting the CD player down and put the CD in it.

" Okay, Hiei! You can come out now, I know you're there!" she said without turning around and pressing the play button on the player. The music started. Hiei dropped down from a tree near by.

" You seem to come and go as you please, like when Maharba, Kurama, and I went to see Koenma. You came and went several times throughout the entire time we were talking to him. I have to say, you have a strange way of doing a case." Matari said smiling. She got into a defensive position and began to move along with the song. She began to switch from position to position smoothly along with the song.

" What are you doing?" Hiei asked, curiously.

" This is how I train by myself. The music helps me considerate. Don't ask how it just does." Matari said before he could even ask. " It takes a lot of concentration to turn leaves into arrows ya know." Matari breathed in deeply. She wasn't moving very fast, but it was tiring all the same. " You wanna help? We can have a practice fight."

" Hump. Why would I waste my time on a stupid thing like that? I have more important things to do then train a girl how to fight." Hiei replied turning to leave.

" I would reconsider if I were you." Matari informed him. " I can only levitate objects for so long after all." Sure enough, she was levitating a VERY large piece of earth above Hiei's head.

" If you ask me, this looks like the work of a desperate person." Hiei commented.

" Who says I'm not." Matari said. " I'm desperate to test of my strength. Would you deny me that?" she asked in a threatening voice.

" Isn't that Maharba's job?" Hiei added. Matari gazed at the ground.

" You don't understand. Because I'm the _younger_ sister she goes easy on me. I need to test myself on someone who won't hold back." she explained. " I don't feel like I'm getting any better. But the choice is yours. I would agree if I was you just so I didn't get hit in the head with about . . .150 thousand tons of dirt." She finished with a grim smile. Hiei sent his own grim smile that sent chills down Matari's spine.

" Hmmm . . . are you sure your the same person? You seem like somebody else."

" Lets just say this is another side of me most people don't know or even want to meet." she replied.

" Though I could easily destroy this hunk of filth you put approve me, I'll except this pointless challenge." Hiei said. He drew his sword as Matari grabbed her bow.

'_Finally, a chance to test myself. I can't wait to find out how well I fight.'_ Matari thought anxiously.

' _This shouldn't take long.'_ Hiei thought. He ran at her, ready to strike. Matari waited until the last minute to duck gracefully out of the way. He a attacked again, aiming the sword at a spot on her chest. She blocked it and jumped nimbly back. She created an arrow, quickly, and shot it at him. He slashed it and it fell apart.

" Is that all you can do Hiei?" Matari asked.

" I see what you're doing." Hiei replied.

" Well, you got it all figured out do you? How I use the music took help my fighting ability? I thought it would be obvious, seeing how I use it to train right in front of you. I wouldn't try to turn the CD player off now. The song will just keep running though my mind until I hear another song. Then the cycle continues for awhile. You'll have to bring your game up a few notches to think of a way around that."she explained wondering why he hadn't realized that before then.

" Why would you tell your opponent this?" Hiei asked.

" Normally I wouldn't, but since were friends this shouldn't be a problem now should it?" Matari answered, smiling. Hiei ran at her again. She simply jumped out of the way into the nearest tree branch still smiling that ridiculous smile. Hiei's mind raced, trying to find a way around her strange advantage. She swayed back and forth on the branch, like a child playing a game. That's when her realized something.

" Well, aren't you a clever girl." he commented. " You're use this strategy of acting like a kid to play games with your opponent's head. Making him think you don't even care about the fight at all and causing him to get infuriated with you. Then he'd attack you blindly and you can defeat him easily." She simply continued smiling. She expected him to figure this out easily.

" Alright. If you know everything that's going on then try to defeat me. Of course you might not have all the pieces to this puzzle yet. I warn you not to underestimate my sister and me." she told him climbing down.

HTHG: Okay this chip is finished. YAY!

ARH: YAY! Guess whos back! Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend. lol

HTHG: sweat drops oookay . . .

ARH: anyways, i have no idea what this chip was about sooo i can't tell u if it waz good o not. REVIEW ANYWAYS! thats an order!

HTHG: yes listen to ARH! PLZE REVIEW!

ARH: may the twilight dragon be with u . . . ( review and tell if u know what thats from. Lol )

HTHG: . . .


End file.
